


Luau of Lunala

by GentleBeast, kingkjdragon



Series: Traditions Of the Alolan Region [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bukkake, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ash experiences a new tradition





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing  
> and want to thank all our readers  
> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166

Kukui glanced around the classroom, eyeing all of his students. "So," he began, "who here can tell me about the annual Melemele Luau?"

From his seat, Ash didn't bother to raise his hand, "Um... luau?"

Kiawe raised his hand to answer the question

"Kiawe?" Kukui glanced at him.

"The Melemele Luau is a festival celebrating life and includes a dance and feast" Kiawe replied as his chest puffed up in pride

Ash sighed, "So many traditions..." He smirked, remembering Professor Kukui showing him the traditions of being a house guest, and Kiawe showing him the traditions with Charizard.  
"The Melemele Luau is, yes, a celebration of life, and is does include dances and a feast, but it's far more than that." Kukui crossed his arms, "It's almost like a right of passage."

Here Kiawe let out a blush that stained his dark cheeks red and looked out the window

Ash glanced around, confused. "Kiawe, have you danced at the luau before?"  
Kiawe nodded his head as he thought back to his Luau and knew that Ash would be invited to perform the dance this time

"Does everybody get to dance?" Ash asked.

"A main Dancer is selected to lead the final dance" Kiawe said as Kukui continued

"The celebration is held at two locations one for the men and another for the women" Kukui went on "and as per tradition you are not to speak of what exactly occurs."

Ash furrowed his brow, "Why not?" He had a feeling that he knew exactly why, but still, it never hurt to see Kukui squirm up there at the front of the classroom.

Kukui did squirm a bit before continuing "well you see the events require attendants to be naked, as such silence is requested so you don't for example spill the beans on someone's size" he said with a faint blush

Ash smirked, "Afraid someone's gonna rat you out, Professor?"

Kiawe was excused because he was needed to consult on the Dance's and who would be performing

"not at all Ash, I merely meant that someone who is small shall we say, wouldn't want that spread around" Kukui said his blush now gone as he batted back Ash's teasing

Ash nodded along, "Alright, alright, I get your point."

"Now you are allowed to wear clothes going to the site of the Luau, but must remove them upon arriving" Kukui continued "so I suggest something easy to remove"

"Like a loose lab coat with no shirt?" Ash jabbed, feeling almost too-full of himself. He had to admit, though, his cock was stiffening beneath his pants.

"what can I say it's comfortable in this heat" Kukui said with a smirk and a shrug "most just wear swimwear though as it is pretty warm at night"

"Thanks for the tip," Ash smiled.

"Of course now you should go get ready as the Luau starts at sun down" Kukui said as it was pretty late in the afternoon "you don't have to be there right away but you don't want to be too late"

Ash nodded, "Alright, Professor. See you at home."  
Kiawe had finished his first job now he had to attend to his second job Teaching the dance to Ash who was the star this year

"I can't believe I was chosen," Ash smiled up at the sky, "I feel so loved."

Kiawe stood in front of the smiling boy with his own smile and said "now I have to teach you the dances so lets start" before stripping naked

Ash nodded, "I guess since I'll be naked for dance, practicing naked is the best way to learn it properly." He stripped naked, "But are you sure you don't have any ulterior motives for this...?" He smirked up at Kiawe.

"after you learn the dance that will happen" Kiawe said before going through the first dance and having Ash copy him

Ash moved in sync with Kiawe, punching the air when he did, thrusting his hips forward when he did, puffing out his bare chest with he did. By the end of it, he couldn't help but sport a hard erection from all it's shaking.

"good that is the first dance" Kiawe said before moving into a more sensual dance and blushing slightly

Ash followed his movements, watching the other male's chiseled body sway and softly move through the open air. "You're pretty when you dance..." He mumbled, almost unaware he had said anything.

"so are you" Kiawe replied back as he finished the dance

"What?" Ash asked, before taking it in. He blushed, "Oh, uh, thanks..."

"now the last dance will be performed by you and me" Kiawe said "I will show you, how to do your part then we will practice together

"Okay," Ash smiled.

Kiawe started moving in a very erotic dance, showing off his ass and hole more then his cock

Ash followed his movements, feeling the cool air touch his tight hole as his asscheeks spread from his crouched-position, before he stood back up and bucked forward, continuously following Kiawe's movements.

This dance was obvious in the fact it was meant for a pair to perform

Ash was signaled by Kiawe to moved closer to him, so he did, and when he did, Kiawe's strong hands slid up his chest, before sinking under his arms and pulling them together, rubbing their chests, and erections, together.

"that is your part of the final dance Ash" Kiawe said as he breathed in the scent of Ash's hair

"Okay," Ash nodded, still rubbing against Kiawe. "So how was my dancing?"

"Perfect but we have to practice moving together for the last dance" Kiawe said moving to stand beside Ash and gave the signal to start dancing

Ash nodded, and started to dance.

Kiawe moved in a more dominant fashion and worked his way behind Ash

Ash bent down, ever so slightly. He pushed backwards and felt Kiawe's cock press against his bare ass.

As the two moved it became obvious one move out of place and they would be fucking infront of everyone tonight

Ash moved forward a bit, and pounced down onto the floor in an all-fours position, waiting for Kiawe to do the same, right above him.

As the dance drew to a close Kiawe purposely pushed his hips forward entering Ash

Ash smirked, and pushed back onto the thick cock.

Kiawe moaned as his cock was swallowed by the warm hole and moved his hands to tease Ash's chest

Ash groaned out with pleasure as his ass was filled. He moved his hands down and gently began to stroke his own cock.

working his cock in Kiawe moaned and bit his ear as he pulled his nipples tight

"Ga-ahh!" Ash grunted, feeling close to his climax.

With a hard thrust and loud moan Kiawe shot his load into Ash

Feeling his insides fill with cum, Ash moaned out and came too, spraying across the ground be beneath him.

Easing out Kiawe placed a kiss on the back of Ash's next and said "you should run home to get ready but keep my cum in you"

"Okay," he smiled, got dressed, and went back home.

as Ash left Kukui stepped out of some nearby shadows "so think he's figured it out yet?" he asked Kiawe

Letting out a laugh Kiawe shook his head

Kukui laughed and gave Kiawe's ass a pat before he headed home taking a short cut to beat Ash there

Kiawe went to take a shower and get prepared to perform tonight

Kukui was sitting on the couch when Ash entered his home "so how was practice?" he asked as if he hadn't been watching  
Ash smirked to himself, "Kiawe really knows how to get you moving."

"oh yes he has always been quite the performer" Kukui said with a smirk "you should get cleaned up, I've laid out some clothes from my first Luau they should fit you"

"Thanks, Professor!" Ash climbed up the ladder to his little loft, spotting what appeared to be a semi-translucent gray shirt and a pair of bright red briefs.

Kukui smiled wider as he waited for Ash noting as the sun started to set knowing they should be leaving soon

Ash stripped, careful not to let Kiawe's cum leak out, before pulling on the red briefs and see-through shirt. He smiled to himself as he glanced into the mirror, before descending back down the ladder.

"you look perfect Ash" Kukui said as they boy descended the ladder "we should be heading out now" he said as he stood from the couch ready to lead him to the Luau

"Thanks," Ash grinned, "I'm trying to imagine you in these..."

"well they were a bit tighter on me" Kukui said "and they were my older brother's before me, bit of a family tradition"

"Another tradition," Ash smirked.

"Alola has many" Kukui said with a wink and a smirk as they headed out lights along the street turning on as the sun slowly sank below the horizon as he lead Ash toward the beach area where the male portion of the Luau took place

"I suppose this luau has plenty too, but we'll never be able to talk about it, right?"  
"well we can talk about it with others who have participated, just not anyone too young or a women" Kukui said as while it was true they couldn't speak openly they were allowed to talk among each other

"You know, if this ends up as amazing as I think it'll be, I might invite my friends from other regions over for next year's luau." Ash smirked, "I know most of them would love it."  
Kukui laughed as they continued towards the beach as the sun finished setting  
As they made it to the beach, Ash was greeted with the wonderful sight of naked boys as far as the beach line went.

"there's lockers over there where we can put our clothes" Kukui said as he lead Ash to them "they have keys on bands that go around your ankle"

A huge hut and stage stood under the rising moon, torches lit casting a warm glow, and the smell of food filled the air

Ash nodded at Kukui, and followed him to the lockers, admiring the beautifully decorated beach. Once at the lockers, he stripped of his clothing and watched as Kukui did as well.

Once naked Kukui smiles and locks his clothes up waiting to lead Ash into the crowd of naked males 8 and older

Everyone said hello to Ash and patted him on the back

except for some of the younger boys that patted his ass before running off giggling with sticky hands

"This is my first luau and everyone's already so friendly towards me," Ash grinned up at the naked Kukui, "I really love Alola."

Kiawe was standing with several other males on the stage talking and waiting on the arrival of the guest of honor

"yeah, this Luau is a celebration of life so everyone is friendly especially towards those participating in the final dance" Kukui explained as he lead Ash towards the stage where he knew the other dancers would be waiting

"How old do you have to be to participate in the luau?" Ash asked, seeing young boys running around, buck naked. "How old were you win your started? What about Kiawe?"

"you have to be 8 years old to start" Kukui said as he continued leading Ash through the throng of naked males "so I've been coming to these for almost a decade, Kiawe has been coming for about 4 years now"

"Man," Ash complained, "I could've come here two years ago."

Kukui laughs "I'm glad you didn't as you can't be part of a dance until you're 10" he explained as they finally get through the crowd and he waves to Kiawe as he leads Ash over to him and the other dancers

"Hey, Kiawe," Ash smiled, blushing a bit.

"Hey Ash, Kukui" Kiawe said as he nodded his head and another group of males started playing their instruments  
"oh good we made it in time for the first dance" Kukui said with a smile as he sat down at the special table for the dancers and himself  
"Am I dancing now?" Ash asked, observing everyone getting into positions.

"no you don't dance till the end for now just sit and enjoy" Kukui says with a smile and pats the seat next to him

Ash nodded, and sat down next to him, watching in awe as Kiawe moved and grooved with his fellow dancers across the stage. He couldn't help but sport an erection at the sight.

After a while the Dancers stopped as the food was served Kukui led Ash to the buffet were he would go first

Kukui followed behind as he was the one who organized the Luaus after being made professor

Ash gasped at the glorious sight of all the delectable food. "Wow!" He quickly began to pile food on his plate.

Kiawe and the other Dancers also made their plates and enjoyed the food and company until it was close to midnight about 15 minutes till

"That was so good!" Ash announced, his erection bobbing along as he followed Kukui and Kiawe.

Kukui smiled and waved good bye to Ash and Kiawe as they went up on stage and he sat waiting for the show to start

The music started up and the first dance was underway with all eyes on the stage

Ash followed Kukui's movements, remembering his practice a few hours earlier. Eventually, the dance ended and the crowd erupted in applause. Then, the music started for the second dance.

Kukui was already semi hard from the first dance and had his eyes glued on stage for the second part

As the second dance was going on Kiawe grew hard knowing what was coming

Ash smirked to himself, still following Kiawe's movements, his dance instructions played on a loop in his head. Finally, the pair pressed hard chests into each other, rubbing their erections against one another until both were leaking pre.

Kukui was fully hard by now as he slowly stroked himself in time to the music, most of the other males doing much the same while the younger boys watched on with light blushes and hard little cocks

The others left the stage as Ash and Kiawe started the final dance at exactly midnight

"You ready?" Breathed Ash, sweating.

Kukui watched on as the last part of the dance started and most of the other males stopped stroking and started scoping out others in the crowd

Kiawe nodded and led Ash into the dance grinding against him and having all eyes focused on them

The pair danced like their lives depended on it; like wild Pokémon only there to fuck and be fucked. Their movements were aggressive, taut, and extremely hot. Ash pounced down on the floor, ready for the final act.

Kiawe moved with Ash, draping his hot body over Ash's back and asked "ready to give them a real show"

"You know I am," Ash grunted, feeling his friend's hot breath in his ear. "Get this luau started!"

Kukui smirked waiting for Ash to be penetrated as the teens gathered those 10 and younger into the center of their group while any teens and adults who hadn't stopped masturbating were gathered into a group by the adults who had

With a thrust Kiawe speared Ash making them both moan out

"Fuck!" Ash cried out, feeling all of Kiawe's cock fuck him in front of the most of the male populated of Melemele Island.

Kukui took his cue and walked up on stage "Let the dance of life commence" he announced and as one the doms pounced grabbing a sub and spearing them on their cocks, the teens being gentle with the 8 year old first timers  
Making love to Ash, Kiawe saw the dance comencing

Ash moaned in pleasure, now glancing out onto the beach to see younger boys losing their virginities to older friends, to older brothers, to fathers, etc.

Kukui smiled at the scene before walking over to Ash and Kiawe "so do you like our Luau?" he asked as he tilted the boy's head to face up at him

Kiawe sped up his thrusting and pulled Ash up so they were standing

Ash nodded, in rhythm with Kiawe's thrusts, before craning his neck down and taking his teacher's cock deep down his throat; his mind flooded with the sexy memories of his and Kukui's first lesson on Alola's traditions.

Kukui moaned as he rubbed Ash's head "now as a surprise I'll tell you what comes after Kiawe and I are done with you" he said with a smirk as he lightly thrust in and out of the boy's mouth "first all the dancers will come up and take turns, and after that you'll be turned loose to the crowd and each one 10 and older will have their way with your supple body"

"and all the cum will be kept in you" Kiawe panted into Ash's ear

"you'll then be tied up and placed in a chair where you'll stay until the Luau is over" Kukui continued "at the end of which everyone will cum on you"

Ash moaned around Kukui's cock, excited about the night's upcoming events as Kiawe continued to plunge deeper and deeper into him, jabbing at his prostate and leaking pre deep inside him.  
Kiawe groaned as he pounded the succulent hole, feeling his climax approaching rapidly

Ash continued to suck off Kukui, moaning around his cock as Kiawe mercilessly plunged and pounded his hole with abandon - a pleasure bloomed in Ash's stomach as his cock twitched, aching for its release.

Kukui smiled as he knew the boy's were approaching climax, but held back on his own as for this celebration you were only allowed to cum in someone's ass  
or from being pounded  
Nick • 42 mins  
With a moan and sharp thrust Kiawe blew his load into the spasming hole

Feeling his insides heat up from Kiawe's cum, Ash groaned in intense pleasure before spraying his young spunk across the stage below him.

Kukui smiled "you did well Kiawe, go play now" he said to the darker skinned boy as he pulled his cock from Ash's mouth

Kiawe pulled out and went to find another partner, the rugged hiker standing alone looked like he could use some help

Ash smirked, "Another tradition? Are you only allowed to cum in my ass?"

"Indeed Ash, for this celebration you are only allowed to cum in someone's ass or from being filled" Kukui said with a smile that Ash had caught on as he moved around and pushed his cock in before starting a fast pace

"F-fuck!" Ash moaned out, as Kukui was both longer and thicker than his classmate. As he moaned, he watched a dancer smirk at him, before climbing on the stage and towards him, his large cock leading the way.

All the action going on was winding down in preparation for the final part of the Luau

Ash was by now all trussed up and sat in a chair "it is time for the final celebration, now would all trainers releases their pokemon" Kukui called out as he released his own Rockruff as well as Ash's Pikachu

Kiawe let out his Charizard, Marowak and Turtornater, and hundreds of other pokemon were released more then doubling the size of the crowd  
29 mins

"Woah..." Ash smirked, "I'm gonna have to satisfy all these Pokémon?"

Kukui smiled and nodded before motioning for them to begin, they organized themselves easily and in order from smallest cock to largest they all had their way with Ash's sloppy hole which was by now so full of cum that his stomach was bloated

even Kiawe was impressed at how well Ash was handling himself as he saw the bloated stomach

Ash lost count when it got into the hundred's, but even then he was still nowhere near done. He rubbed his bloated belly, and easily felt the stiff cum inside of him.

As it went along Kukui had been laying out different fruits around Ash in a circle as well as having the dancers place the totem to Lunala behind him

Kiawe blushed as he looked at his Charizard remembering laying his egg and raising him

"What's... what all this... f-for?" Ash asked, his voice wobbly as a Granbull forced its way inside him, accompanied by Hitmonlee's cock, which had already been inside him to begin with.

"just relax, this is the final part of the ceremony" Kukui said as he saw the last pokemon approach it's large cock dripping with pre "you'll like the results I promise"

Seeing Ash's stomach bloated to max, Kiawe snapped the customary photo that would commemorate the event and be kept hidden very well

As the last Pokémon - a Salamence - filled his insides, Ash grunted with pleasure as his stomach expanded just a little more.

As the Salamence pounded Ash Kukui kneeled in front of him and started humming slowly the crowd joined in

Salamence finished and moved back as a few members started to sing  
"Moon above, Guardian hidden, Safety given, We adore, Great Spirits"

"What's... happening...?" Ash asked, only to be silenced by Kukui.

Kukui held up a finger to his lips to show Ash to remain silent as he stood and grabbed one of the pieces of fruit and started feeding it to Ash

"Life is given, Stars to guide, Love to have, Sorrow banished"

Ash watched on, amazed by Kiawe's words.

Kukui continued humming as he slowly fed Ash the fruits surrounding him before once more kneeling before him and slowly quieting down the crowd other than the singers doing the same

"E halelu aku Lunala Kahu o ka mahina"*

Ash wanted to ask what on earth Kiawe was saying, but kept quiet after remembering Kukui's instructions to remain quiet.

The totem started glowing reaching out to surround Ash as Kukui and the ones humming stopped leaving only the chanters

A loud cry was heard from the sky and a bright flash blinded everyone

"What the-?!" Ash yelled out, before biting back down on his lip.

"Ua haawi mai ka mahina ola"** ended the chanting

Kukui and the crowd looked up as one remaining quiet as Lunala touched down on top of the totem and nodded at him, he moved forward and turned the chair so Ash faced the legendary pokemon

Lunala let out a wave of purple energy that gathered to Ash

"Woah..." Ash moaned out.

The energy sunk into Ash's stomach and slowly his bloated belly shrunk, the cum forming a pokemon Egg

Ash grunted as his insides shifted against the hard-pressing object inside. He glanced back at Kukui, worried.

Kukui gave him a calming smile and signaled for him to remain silent and continue staring at Lunala

The energy finished it's job and Lunala let out a melodious sound as it took to the sky heading towards the setting Moon

Kukui smiled and turned the chair back around "now you may speak" he said as everyone went back to speaking among each other a few small groups mostly filled with teens even started having sex again as most 10 and younger had passed out shortly after Lunala arrived

"M-my belly's... full..." Ash moaned out, "Who was that... Pokémon?" He could feel gravity take over the hard object inside him, as it began to slowly slide down his stretched passage.

"That was Lunala the Guardian of the Moon and giver of life" Kiawe said as he moved to rub Ash's stomach and slid the bottom of the chair out showing a cushioned area on the bottom

"she granted you with a pokemon formed from all of us" Kukui said as he also moved to rub Ash's stomach pushing down gently to feel the egg "it's the same way as Kiawe got his Charizard"

"Oh..." Ash grunted, feeling his asshole stretch as the egg continued to slide down his cum-slick canal. "D-did you like it, Kiawe? Having Charizard's... egg... inside of you?" His cock throbbed as the hard egg pressed against his prostate, "Arceus... w-what Pokémon is inside of me...?"

Blushing Kiawe said "It is the reason I am so close to Him and we will not know until the egg Hatches it could be anything thanks to Lunala's power" while moving to kiss Ash as the males all circled the chair jacking their cocks

"most that get to take your role will actually push the egg back in when they sleep" Kukui said with a smirk "so yes most find it quite enjoyable" he finished with a small chuckle as he spotted the first bit of the egg

"Ga-ahh!" Ash moaned out, feeling his hole spread apart as the rounded-egg breached, pushing itself further and further out of his ass until most of it was touching air, before gravity grabbed hold and pulled all of it out with a loud, echoing plop! "H-holy... shit..."

As the egg popped out all of the males shot their loads covering Ash, Kiawe and Kukui in cum until no skin could be seen

Kukui chuckled and lifted the egg up making sure to coat it in cum as he placed it on a portable scale "well you'll be glad to know that your egg is perfectly formed" he told Ash with a smile

Ash smiled, causing cum to dribble down his lips and into his mouth, "Sweet."

The sun rose ending the luau and signaling that it was time to go home

Kukui untied Ash lifted him into his arms after handing him the egg and headed home

Kiawe followed along and said "that was fun makes me wonder how you will handle the Ula'ula Festival next month" ending with a chuckle as the went their separate ways

 

Praise Lunala Guardian of the moon*

The moon has given life**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my translation is wrong i used google translate


End file.
